


Target Practice

by Wickedrider98



Category: The Bastards Crew, The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Guns, Knives, Lots of Stabbing, Shooting, Stabbing, knife puns, lots of shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedrider98/pseuds/Wickedrider98
Summary: Phantomness takes "Knife to see you again" too seriously





	Target Practice

Phantomness was used to waking up to gunshots, she spent part of her time on the Aurora after all. So when she rolled over to the sounds of revolvers discharging and Jonny shouting, she simply put a pillow over her head and started to fall back asleep. Until she realized she was on the Cassandra and Jonny shouldn’t be here. Phantomness groaned. She’d made the Mechanisms promise they would leave her shipmates alone, what did they want now? Sheathing her various daggers, Phantomness dragged herself out of bed and followed the sound of shots.  
***  
The blood was the first thing she saw when she entered the storage, followed by Fara and Lise emptying their weapons into a bloody hunk of flesh.  
“Oi!” Phantomness called from the doorway. The shooting ceased, the captain and the pilot now eyeing the newcomer.  
“If you’re going commit murder, could you keep it to a low rumble please?” She asked as she snagged an apple out of the nearest crate, much to Fara’s dismay, “we aren’t all like Pip, some of us are actually trying to sleep!”  
“He had it coming.” Lise insisted.  
“I’m sure he did. He always does. But could you pick a quieter weapon?”  
Fara nudged the corpse in front of her with her foot.  
“You know this fucker better than most of us,” she said, “care to take a shot for your troubles?”  
“Sure,” Phantomness already had her bismuth dagger unsheathed, “I’ll take a stab at it.”  
Lise gave an amused snort as Phantomness kicked the body onto its back to reveal a Jonny D’Ville, caked in patches of his own blood and gore. He smiled.  
“Phantomess,” the space pirate sputtered, “and just when I thought my day couldn’t get any worse.”  
Phantomness let the first dagger fly, imbedding itself in his chest. Jonny made a gargled attempt at a shout.  
“We had an agreement, D’Ville.” She readied the next dagger, “what happened?”  
“Ivy and Raphaella had some things for you,” the first mate gasped, “and the rest of us were just bored.”  
Another dagger slammed into him, this time burrowed in his stomach.  
“You’re all here?” Phantomness groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
“Don’t worry about them,” Fara assured, “Pip and Clarence are keeping them busy. And away from anything flammable.”  
“And you dragged him down here because he was causing trouble.” Phantomness rolled her eyes, “why am I not surprised? Really Jonny, mix it up a bit. You’re becoming predictable.”  
Another dagger landed in his shoulder.  
“Could we stop with the knives?” he exasperated, “I’m already full of holes, I don’t need to be carved up as well.”  
“But then how would you know how knife it is to see you?” she carefully examined her next blade. Jonny rolled his eyes.  
“Ugh, if you’re going keep making knife puns then just put me out of my misery!” he proclaimed, leaning his head back on the gray metal floor.  
“I dunno,” Phantomness let another dagger fly, “I think they’re pretty on point.”  
Jonny groaned as she yanked wer weapons out of him, though it was hard to tell if it was from pain or boredom.  
“Alright, I’ve had my fun,” Phantomness said as she cleaned the blades with her sleeve, “he’s all yours.”  
“What are you going to do?” Lise asked. Phantomness shrugged.  
“Go see Ivy and Raphaella. And probably Ashes too,” She responded, “and make sure none of the rest do anything to Pip. Though something tells me Ikarus might be more of a threat than me if they do. But have fun with target practice.”  
As she rounded the corner out of the storage room, she heard the shooting resume.


End file.
